Waiting Under the Mistletoe
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Virgil finds his true love on Christmas. Hey! A Superhero needs love too, you know? Fan made only! I hope you enjoy. Don't be afraid to comment and fav.! I do not own Static Shock, but I do own my OC's and this story!
1. Chapter 1 Loves First Meeting

Static Shock

Waiting Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 1 Loves First Meeting:

Virgil Hawkins fell seriously in love for the first time in his life. He was even more in love with this girl than he's ever been with any other, like Daisy for example.

He was shocked when he first realized-for the very first time in all his 18 years-that he was deeply in love with someone; and he prayed that she was the one he'd been searching for for so long.

He even prayed to himself that once he finally was to tell her how he felt about her she would feel the same way. But there was only one problem, he was too afraid to ask her out. He was even anxious that she may not have the same feelings for him back and that he was wasting his time crushing and falling in love with her.

This girl's name was Magenta Chasez. Even her name was as gorgeous as her. Her name fit her perfectly.

She moved to Dakota with her parents, big brother Jonathan, and little sister Maria in the beginning of last summer.

* * *

He first met her, as if it were faith, at one of the comic book stores. Funny thing was they ended up in the same aisle looking for the same comic book.

When they found what they were looking for, both not knowing at the time that the other was into that comic, they both reached out at once and ended up touching the others hand.

They both pulled their hand away a little embarrassed, saying sorry.

The two looked at each other for two seconds before Magenta quickly looked away shyly putting her hair on the right side of her face behind her ear.

Virgil noticed the shyness and smiled at her. Because they saw each others faces, Virgil thought she was beautiful and just had to re-get her attention. So he grabbed one of the comics that the two were into and said, "here."

She looked back at him and saw the comic book being held in front of her.

She gently took it from him then in a soft, shy voice with a hint of a smile said, "thank you."

"You're welcome." He answered smiling back. Then he put out his hand and said, "my name's Virgil."

"Magenta." She shook his hand.

"That's a beautiful name."

She smiled a bigger smile, which also meant thank you.

* * *

Since then they've been hanging out as just friends.

* * *

In the beginning he said nice things about her and to her, just like he done with Daisy.

He knew that even though he did the same thing to Daisy years ago, he only thought she was cute and that he used to like her. He would only do that to the girls he likes, but like it said in the beginning of the story, Magenta was major different, he meant every word he said to her even more than he ever had in his life. Virgil also hugged her, he never done that to any other crush.

Because he does and says all that, he wondered if she knew he liked her.

Virgil told his best friend Richie Foley about the feelings he has for Magenta. What Richie said was to go for it, ask her out. But of course he's too shy.

Richie even told him that if she didn't like him in that manner then she wouldn't have wanted him to do any of the things that he's been doing to her since they started hanging out.

Virgil just said that some girls don't mind being hugged or being told sweet things by their guy friends.

Richie just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Guess 'N Wonder

Chapter 2 Guess 'N Wonder:

A few months past and it was now December.

Of course Virgil and Magenta were only still good friends.

Because of that, Richie said to Virgil, "you don't believe that Magenta may also like you back. So, since it's the month of Christmas…You know what that holiday has in it, don't you bro?"

"Well since you're talking about me and Magenta, I'm gonna guess the Mistletoe."

"Bingo! I betcha that if you stand underneath one, she'll be the one to meet you under it and give you that kiss that will prove to you that she has the same feelings for you as you do for her."

"I sure hope you're right."

"I have this strong feeling telling me that I am."

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and Magenta was in her room thinking.

Her mind raced with questions.

Does Virgil like me more than just a friend?

Does he hug all his friends that are girls?

Is it just me or is it whenever he looks at me his eyes seem to sparkle?

Am I just making myself believe that he could like me because I like him?

Should I tell him?

If I did, would he freak and run away?

What should I do?

She was so confused. She couldn't tell what kind of signals Virgil was sending her.

She even wondered if one day she'll ever find out.


	3. Chapter 3 Mistletoe Response

Chapter 3 Mistletoe Response:

It was finally getting closer to Christmas, only five days left 'til it came.

Virgil's dad, Robert Hawkins was planning a Christmas Eve party at their house.

This was Virgil's chance to see if what Richie said about Magenta was right.

Four days before the party, he asked if her and her family would like to or be able to attend the party.

On that same day, Virgil got a call from Magenta saying that they'll be there.

He was excited, and a little terrified all at once.

* * *

Finally the party was here and there were a pack of people.

There might have been a lot of people, but Virgil still didn't see Magenta.

An hour past.

He got worried. He knew she knew where he lived, she's been to his house many times. What if something happened or their plans were changed?

But then at that moment of worrying, he had no reason to any longer. He asked Richie to keep an eye out while he was to wait under the Mistletoe. Luckily no one else was planning on wanting to use it, most of the people at the party were already married or were already dating so they had no use for it.

Anyways, at that moment Richie called in on their Shock Voxes. Richie reprogrammed them to be able to vibrate at a time like this to keep their Static and Gear identities a secret; Magenta knew their superhero identities. Instead of talking though it, the vibration told him the answer, Magenta was here.

* * *

Magenta was stunned that only Richie walked up to her.

She apologized about them being late.

"We were stuck in traffic."

"Oh. Well we're glad you made it."

"So am I," she answered smiling. "Where's Virgil?"

"Oh, well he's a…Come with me." Richie put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently toward the direction of Virgil.

"Here he is." He said pushing Magenta closer to Virgil. "Now I'll just get out of you twos way and be over here." He didn't go to far and he kept his eye on them.

"So what took you so long?"

"Were you worrying about me?" She took his hand and walked even closer, almost atop of him.

"Actually, yeah I was. I care so much about you I just don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." He tightened his grip on her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I promise you nothing will ever happen to me."

With that, Virgil smiled a big smile, Richie was right all along.

Virgil looked up at the ceiling to get Magenta to notice what was above them.

She looked up, then the two looked into each others eyes with big smiles on their faces.

Then slowly they leaned in even closer than they were, eyes closing as they reached for the others lips.

Finally their lips touched. It was a long passionate kiss.

They had no idea that everyone was watching them, including their family.

Once the kiss was over-the two looking into each others eyes once more and their arms still around the other-cheers were suddenly filling up the room.

The two jumped at the sound.

"It's about time." Richie said walking back up to them.

"Thanks for everything bro." Virgil said shaking his hand.

"That's what friends are for."

They laughed.

Then both Virgil's and Magenta's family came up to them.

"My little brother finally has a girlfriend," Sharon said.

"Way to go sis." Jon said.

Magenta just smiled shyly.

Then the two looked to their parents, wondering and worrying at the same time on what they would say.

They got answers that they were sure they weren't going to get.

"I'm proud of you son. You sure have grown into a fine young man," Mr. Hawkins said laying his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Thanks pops."

"We're really happy for you sweet heart," Mrs. Chasez said hugging her daughter.

"Thanks."

"Treat her well, Virgil," Mr. Chasez said in a protective father voice.

"I definitely will. You can count on it. I love her with all my heart and soul."

Magenta looked back at her finally boyfriend and smiled an even bigger smile and said, "I love you too Virgil."

They kissed once again, but this time it was a French kiss.

* * *

Later that night Virgil and Magenta were sitting on the couch telling people on how they first met.


	4. Chapter 4 The Future Of Them

Sorry this chap. is really short, but eh! What can you do? LOL

Chapter 4 The Future of Them:

And from then on-as in twenty years later-the two were still going strong. Now married, since two years after high school, also having a little boy and girl-the boy born a year before the girl.

The End


End file.
